La musique adoucit les moeurs
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: Shonen-ai pour changer. Duo voulait juste profiter du Soleil pour oublier son week-end. Ca se passe dans ma ville natale


**Disclaimers** : Les persos sont à Gundam Wing A/C & cie.

**Les musiques citées **(_parce que, quand même, rendons à Vercingétorix ce qui est à Vercingétorix_) :

_Le Printemps_ de Vivaldi

_Pavane_ de Faure

_Variation du thème de Canon de Pachelbel _de David Lanz

_Sabat Mater_ de Pergolesi

_Concerto à la mémoire d'un ange_ d'Alban Berg

_Pavane pour un infante défunte_ de Maurice Ravel

**Genre** : shonen-ai [fois deux, comme d'hab' =)], mon humour à la sauvage [;-) à la personne qui se reconnaitra toute seule] et mimi tout plein sur la fin.

**Rated** : T

**A cause :** De l'employé municipal qui m'a virée des pelouses de la Pépinière il y a quelques mois : j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction en... Mars je crois, je l'ai laissée de côté, mais là j'avais envie de la finir. Donc la voilà !! ^^

**Résumé :** Duo voulait juste profiter du Soleil pour oublier son week-end. Ca se passe dans ma ville natale =)

**Pour **: Mes lectureurs assidus. =)

**Merci** : à tous les gentils qui m'ont laissés des reviews dernièrement [j'ai répondu à tout le monde, je crois même plusieurs fois à certains =S [mémoria, mémoria...]]

.

* * *

.

_**La musique adoucit les moeurs**_

.

.

.

De la tranquillité. C'est tout ce qu'il désire.

Une partition de guitare classique à acheter l'a sorti jusqu'au centre-ville, dans un magasin spécialisé dans la musique, à proximité de la place Stanislas, si célèbre à travers l'Europe. Place elle-même à proximité du parc de la Pépinière.

La Pépinière qui regorge d'amoureux en couple. Ces gentilles paires toutes mignonnes qui décident, pour une fois qu'il fait beau dans la région, de sortir leurs petites frimousses de collégiens-lycéens-étudiants-travailleurs-retraités, étendus dans les bras de leur âme-sœur sur les pelouses pour les plus jeunes et souples – _« tu me manqueras entre ce soir et demain matin au lycée – Toi aussi mon ange »-,_ assis main dans la main sur les bancs pour ceux qui ont passé l'âge de batifoler dans l'herbe – _« ah les belles-années… - Ils ont l'esprit tranquille ces jeunes… »_ - ou encore déambulateur contre déambulateur pour ceux qui risqueraient de passer leur soirée pour se relever s'ils avaient le malheur de s'aventurer sur les bancs en bois – _« Il y a un nouveau primeur au coin de la rue, on ira voir quand ta sciatique ira mieux ? – Heeeeiiiin ? »_.

La Pépinière est aussi l'endroit où les familles, en ces mercredis après-midi de beau temps retrouvés après ce long hiver, profitent des rayons du Soleil pour sortir la marmaille. En poussettes, tricycles, vélo à petites roues, roller, skate… Ca vous bouche les allées, s'arrête devant les gens, fait tomber les glaces à la vanille…

On peut également y observer des personnes qui s'y rencontrent par hasard, se sont très bien vus et reconnus de loin, mais se sentent obligés de s'appeler de leur plus forte voix pour bien signifier leur présence, et montrer qu'ils connaissent des gens.

Il y a aussi des troupeaux de collégiens qui viennent passer leur temps à faire semblant de faire leurs devoirs, avachis sur les pelouses. Les filles au Soleil bronzent, les gars, courageux mais moins téméraires squattent les zones ombragées des grands arbres. Les auréoles sous les bras, ça attire moyennement les nénettes…

Et bien sûr, toute cette populace, ça fait du bruit, ça prend de la place.

Après avoir tourné un quart d'heure sur les allées bondées, Duo se trouve enfin un coin d'herbe, à défaut d'ombre, à côté de la terrasse d'un café.

Lui, ce qu'il veut, c'est la paix. Une matinée de cours, ça fatigue. Si si.

Mais les piaillements des bambins, jeunes, adultes et anciens, c'est pas tout à fait l'image qu'il se fait de la tranquillité.

Bien sûr, il ne peut pas gueuler. Les gens ont l'autorisation d'être là. Droits d'aller librement, ces conneries qu'on lui a inculquées quand il était jeune et con. Pas qu'il le soit plus. Mais il a un peu plus conscience de ce qui l'entoure. De ce qu'il entoure.

Un peu plus de répartie. Et surtout de répondant.

Son père aurait dit d'insolence. Mais voilà, il ne vit plus avec son père.

Et puis en plus, s'il gueulait, on le regarderait de travers (à la limite, ça il s'en fout), mais en plus les gens, atteints eux-aussi de cet esprit de contradiction typiquement français (ou tout simplement humain) pour tout ce qui va à l'encontre leur tranquillité, riraient plus fort, parleraient avec plus d'animation, s'appelleraient d'encore plus loin. Le feraient chier volontairement. Parano ? Non, juste un peu égocentrique et de mauvaise humeur en ce moment.

Pour s'exclure du monde et de ses bruits agressifs, il s'enfonce ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et dit fuck à l'infirmière venue dans sa classe en 4eme pour parler des risques des bruits trop forts en poussant le volume à fond.

Après tout, il se protège bien d'un autre bruit envahissant en faisant ça, non ? Et puis il n'a aucune raison de se justifier de faire ce qu'il fait, tant qu'il n'emmerde pas les autres. Du moins pas trop. Il se découvre alors plus marqué qu'il ne le pensait par le discours des adultes qui ont traversé son enfance.

Et en plus il écoute du Vivaldi,_ le printemps_ des _Quatres Saisons,_ alors qu'on vienne pas l'emmerder.

Il coule lentement dans une douce léthargie, les rayons du Soleil chauffant agréablement ses bras nus, son visage aux paupières closes, brulant ses jambes dans son jean noir serré qui retient la chaleur. Pas un slim, non. Il a encore sa dignité.

Il est content et sourit dans le vide de voir qu'il réussit à faire abstraction de ce qui est arrivé le week-end. Mais bien sûr, il suffit d'avoir cette pensée pour que justement les évènements lui reviennent à l'esprit. Le sourire devient une mâchoire crispée, tout comme les paupières.

C'est ce week-end qu'a choisi son copain… Non, son ex maintenant… pour le larguer sans douceur. A la limite, Duo préfère qu'il l'ait fait comme ça plutôt que s'il avait pris un ton désolé et des pincettes. Au moins, la dernière image qu'il a de lui est celle d'un enfoiré qui lui balance un « depuis le début j'ai une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'hésitais entre vous deux. J'ai fait mon choix et c'est l'autre que je garde. Salut, bonne journée. » par sms.

_Bonne journée. _Le cynisme fait homme. Digne de Duo lui-même, sauf que Duo garde un fond d'humanité pour savoir dans quelle situation le cynisme est toléré.

Duo décide de profiter de son après –midi à rien faire plutôt que de repenser à ce mec. Sans succès. C'est qu'il l'appréciait. Trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et Duo se disait qu'il commençait peut-être à éprouver plus que de l'affection.

Maintenant qu'il s'est fait jeté, il en est sûr.

L'heure qui avait suivie le clash, il avait cru à un élan de fierté pour justifier les larmes qu'il refoulait. Les jours suivants, il a admis qu'Eloi lui manquait.

Mais pour l'heure, il ne veut pas y penser.

Il réussit cette fois à repousser tout ça loin de lui et se concentre sur la chaleur douce prodiguée par le Soleil. Pas si douce d'ailleurs. Le Soleil cogne fort, sans se soucier de sur quoi. Il est 14 h 38, et ça mère lui dirait qu'il ne faut pas s'exposer entre midi et seize heures en été.

Oui, mais voilà, il n'habite plus non plus chez sa mère. Et en plus on est même pas encore en été.

Il sent l'odeur de la roseraie à quelques mètres qui épanouie ses bourgeons, celle des gaufres vendues un peu plus loin. Il soupire d'aise en se calant le dos contre l'herbe qu'il a rafraichit de son l'ombre.

Il est bien.

Oui, mais voilà : en France, les pelouses, c'est considéré avec autant d'égard que si c'était du caviar.

Une ombre lui prend son Soleil et reste stationnaire. Duo entend vaguement qu'on lui parle.

Il ouvre un œil, enlève un écouteur de ses oreilles et aboie un « quoi ? » à l'agent en bleu.

L'employé municipal, la cinquantaine et les cheveux qui vont avec, a l'air un peu déstabilisé par l'offensive peu accueillante et s'emmêle :

« Euh… Vous savez, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. C'est… c'est interdit. Y'a que à côté de la roseraie que c'est autorisé… »

Duo se redresse sur un coude et regarde les gens de mauvaise humeur qui se sont déjà fait virer avant lui se diriger vers l'endroit autorisé.

Puis jette un coup d'œil à la fine parcelle d'herbe désignée, de maximum 30 mètres carrés, où devraient se loger les deux centaines de personnes qui cherchent asile sur de l'herbe.

L'homme qui veut le virer, toujours à côté, a l'air tellement sûr de lui que Duo se recouche, remet son écouteur comme s'il ne l'avait jamais dérangé.

Il entend plus ou moins les exclamations, les « monsieur, s'il vous plait », et ça ne le dérange pas le moins du monde. Mieux, il s'en délecte. Les envies rebelles que ses parents et profs ont essayé, avec un certain succès de réprimer chez lui réapparaissent quand il est contrarié.

Or, là, il l'est. Il s'est fait jeter par un gars qui n'avait jamais vraiment été avec lui, ou du moins pas qu'avec lui, alors le reste, les gens peuvent se le carrer là où il pense. Et surtout pour un bout de pelouse qu'on se demande à quoi ca sert d'en mettre si on peut pas s'y installer.

Pourtant, il est brutalement ramené à la réalité quand Vivaldi est arraché de ses oreilles sans douceur aucune.

Il ouvre des yeux haineux sur le malheureux auteur de ce geste. Suicidaire le type. Mais au lieu de rencontrer le regard brun un peu perdu de celui qui voulait le faire bouger il y a une minute, il est cloué sur place par un regard bleu glace – et glacé.

Un type beaucoup plus jeune, cheveux en nid de corbeau noirs, un peu asiat' sur les bords et avec le même uniforme bleu lui dit d'une voix qui donne l'impression que l'hiver est déjà revenu en lui tendant son lecteur MP3 :

« Mon collègue vient de vous dire qu'il est interdit de marcher et donc d'être étendu comme vous l'êtes sur les pelouses. Si vous vouliez bien rejoindre les autres sur la parcelle autour de la Roseraie… »

Ca claque comme un fouet, avec dans la voix un rien de supériorité agacé, ce petit quelque chose qui vous fait réagir au quart de tour, comme une impression d'être pris pour un petit merdeux emmerdeur et emmerdant.

On veut le parquer avec les autres, comme du bétail ? C'te blague.

Mais sous le coup de la surprise de la violence de l'attaque, l'originalité de Duo s'abonne absente et le natté demande comme tous les autres avant lui, d'un ton un peu énervé :

« Elle sert à quoi l'herbe si on peut pas s'assoir dessus ?

-A décorer le jardin. Pour le plaisir des yeux. Maintenant, je vous demanderai de prendre votre sac et de bouger. Je vous remercie. »

Sous le ton implacable – et un brin lassé de devoir toujours répondre à la même question – de l'employé communal, Duo ne demande pas son reste, remet ses baskets et taille la route.

Son pas le dirige d'abord vers la pelouse de la Roseraie, mais il se reprend bien vite et décide de passer son chemin sans un regard pour les gens entassés dans l'herbe. Il ne rentrera pas dans le droit chemin de la raison aujourd'hui.

Il ne fera pas plaisir à l'autre Œil-de-glace en se parquant avec les autres et privera tout simplement le parc de sa présence. « Na ! », ajoute-t-il à haute voix, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience que l'autre doit s'en foutre complètement de sa présence ou de sa non-présence.

D'ailleurs, il l'aperçoit en train de débiter son texte à un beau blond un peu plus loin. Il rejoint le malheureux qui est lui aussi en train de demander le stupide « Mais elles sont faîtes pour quoi les pelouses si on ne peut pas en profiter ? ».

Duo décide d'intervenir avant qu'Œil-de-glace ne réplique.

« A décorer le jardin. Pour le plaisir des yeux. Maintenant, il vous demandera de prendre votre sac et de bouger. Il vous remercie. »

On a toujours dit à Duo qu'il était très fort en imitation, mais il croit que là, il s'est surpassé. Il est assez fier de lui.

Un rayon laser bleu glace le transperce immédiatement. Les sourcils sont froncés, et la superbe de Duo fond à la vitesse de la glace noisette-praline au Soleil. Pourtant, les yeux qui le regardent toujours sont encore plus glacés – et glaçant – malgré le Soleil de plomb.

Il voudrait partir en courant, mais sa dignité en prendrait un coup, et il veut soutenir le joli blond qui doit avoir son âge. Rien que pour soulager sa conscience rebelle qui lui a fait faux-bond quand c'était son tour de se faire houspiller par Œil-de-glace.

Il s'assoit à côté de Blondinet qui ne s'est pas relevé, étonné de cette aide tombée du ciel.

« D'ailleurs on a aucune preuve que ce que vous dîtes est vrai. Maintenant, j'aimerais reprendre ma sieste où j'en étais, donc si vous vouliez bien vous bouger de mon Soleil, je vous en serais reconnaissant. »

Ca claque comme un fouet, avec dans la voix un rien de supériorité agacé, ce petit quelque chose qui vous fait réagir au quart de tour, comme une impression d'être pris pour un petit merdeux emmerdeur et emmerdant. Comme lui. « Na ! », se retient d'ajouter Duo.

Le blond ne sait pas s'il doit se lever et aller à l'endroit indiqué, ou s'il doit rester assis avec l'inconnu. Il n'a jamais été très rebelle, et a toujours évité le conflit. Et ceux qui le cherchent.

Les sourcils se froncent un peu plus au dessus du regard bleu, et Œil-de-glace assène :

« Sachez que c'est écrit à l'entrée du parc, tout comme le fait que les chiens doivent être tenus en laisse… »

Qu'il est interdit de jeter des papiers, de cueillir des fleurs, de nourrir les animaux, entre autres…

« … ainsi que la mention que toute effraction à ces règles serait sanctionnée par une amende de 45 €. C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? »

Duo se met sur ses pieds aussi rapidement que s'il s'était assis sur une poêle en train de faire revenir des oignons dans de l'huile, ou plus exactement comme s'il s'était posé cul-nu sur un bloc de glace à peine sorti du congélo.

« Bon ben en fait Blondinet et moi on va marcher, hein. »

Duo attrape Blondinet et rentre dans les chemins surpeuplés et sentiers surbattus. Il se retourne juste pour envoyer un dernier regard effronté à Œil-de-glace histoire de lui donner l'impression qu'il n'a pas trop perdu la face. De se donner aussi à lui cette impression.

Et, sans en être sûr, a l'impression que les yeux de l'autre étaient troublés juste avant que leurs regards ne se rencontrent. Œil-de-glace reprend son regard dur et son air supérieur (qu'il n'a peut-être jamais perdu, en fait), ce qui fait immédiatement oublier à Duo son doute.

« Quel emmerdeur, ce vieux ! »

Il parle à Blondinet qui marche à sa hauteur.

« Il a à peu près le même âge que nous. »

A cette révélation, Duo s'arrête au milieu du chemin et se fait percuté par une femme qui le suivait de près, peu de place exige. Il se fait insulter sans même y prêter attention.

C'est que Blondinet a raison.

Duo a toujours tendance, depuis qu'il est gamin, à vieillir les gens qui le font chier. Parce que ces parents sont plus vieux. Parce que ces profs l'étaient, tout comme ceux qui un jour ou l'autre lui ont fait la morale.

Mais Œil-de-glace, avec ses yeux un peu bridés et son nid sur la tête a bien plus ou moins son âge.

Duo soupire.

« Si même les jeunes de mon âge commencent à m'emmerder, je suis pas sorti, moi. Et sinon, Blondinet, on fait quoi maintenant qu'on a plus le droit de squatter par terre ? On va s'assoir sur un banc en amoureux ? »

Stupéfaction de voir Blondinet rougir.

« Je m'appelle Quatre. Si si, c'est un nom, ajoute Blondinet avant que Duo ouvre la bouche. J'ai jamais su avec précision pourquoi, mais ma mère a absolument tenu à ce que ce soit comme ça que je m'appelle…

-T'en fait pas pour ça, Blondinet. J'ai jamais su comment ma grande sœur a convaincu mes parents de m'appeler Duo… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on se fout de moi quand dis mon prénom… Et que je suis passé à côté de pire, après tout… »

Comme seul lieu d'asile, ils trouvent les chaises d'un café sur la place Stanislas, moyennant bien sûr l'achat de deux cafés.

Malgré les apparentes différences (de vocabulaire, de point de vue, de niveau social…), ils ont tout de suite accroché.

.

Du coup, Duo se lâche, et, devant son nouvel ami, siffle entre ses dents sur au passage d'un gars particulièrement bien foutu :

« Et ben, celui-là, je me le ferais bien. »

Et il est plus que surpris quand Blondinet murmure :

« Pas mon style. Je préfère celui qui est au pied de la statue. »

C'est que Blondinet a l'œil ! Un gars tout en finesse et muscles rit avec ses potes. D'ici, Duo peut voir qu'il a les cheveux châtain tirant sur le roux et une mèche franchement zarb' qui lui descend devant les yeux.

« Hey, Blondi – je peux t'appeler Blondi ? Blondinet c'est trop long – tu vas où comme ça ?

-Appelle-moi Quatre, c'est encore plus court. Et je vais draguer un peu. Tu m'attends ?

- Attends, tu vas pas me laisser tout seul ! Hey ! Blondi ! Un peu de pitié pour le mec qui t'a sauvé du méchant Œil-de-glace à la Pépinière ! Hé, tu m'écoutes ? »

Non, il n'écoute pas.

Duo boude, c'est décidé. Na !

Il observe quand même du coin de l'œil l'approche de Blondi. Il désespère de voir qu'en quelques secondes, il obtient le numéro de l'autre. Après avoir rit un peu avec, il le ramène à la table où Duo boude toujours.

Le natté voit la grande silhouette svelte aux muscles saillants malgré tout se déplacer avec la grâce d'un chat. Le félin le dévore de ses yeux verts et Duo se surprend à éprouver un certain malaise et à rougir – rougir, lui ! Blondi se sent obligé de se racler la gorge pour ramener l'attention du félin sur lui. Le regard du nouveau venu se transforme en celui d'un fauve quand ses yeux se reposent sur Blondi.

Le fauve semble heureux de ses nouvelles compagnies.

« Salut, je m'appelle Trowa.

-Et moi je boude. »

Duo est toujours de mauvaise humeur, il faut pas croire. Il consent quand même à donner son nom, et même à ignorer le regard amusé du fauve.

« Bon, Blondi, je dois y aller, moi. Je te laisse avec le Félin, tu m'appelles si t'as un problème, il a l'air d'avoir faim. Attends, je te donne mon num peut-être.

-T'es obligé de regarder ton numéro dans ton portable ? Tu le connais pas par cœur ? »

Duo envoie un regard condescendant au Fauve.

« Je m'appelle rarement, j'ai pas assez de crédit pour ça, et en plus, si je pense dans ma tête, ça donne pareil et pour gratuit. Et puis, à chaque fois que j'essaie de m'appeler, ça sonne occupé, à croire que je passe mes journées au téléphone… Bref. Tiens, je te l'écris sur la serviette. Et toi le Fauve, tu seras repu avec Blondi, ou tu veux aussi mon num ?

-Passe toujours, ça peut servir.

-Mouais. Tiens, voilà. Bon, salut les gars. »

Duo s'éclipse peut discrètement, dans l'optique de laisser Blondi draguer sans tenir la chandelle.

« Il est un peu… spécial ton copain… J'aime bien sa natte. Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître, ça fait combien de temps que vous vous êtes rencontré ?

-A peine une heure et demie.

-Tu me charrie ? On dirait qu'il te connait depuis que vous êtes gamins… »

C'est vrai, songe Quatre. Lui aussi il a cette impression. En une heure trente, il a visité tous les aspects de sa vie que Duo a accepté de lui laisser voir.

« C'est marrant… La seule chose dont il ne m'a pas parlé, c'est sa famille et ses petits copains, alors qu'il m'a raconté je sais plus quoi sur lui quand il avait cinq ans et qu'il n'a pas hésité à laisser entendre qu'il était gay sans savoir que je l'étais et qu'on se connait presque pas… Et sinon, toi, t'es célib' ? »

-

-

Duo avait décidé d'oublier Eloi. Il a toujours été d'un caractère fort. Comme un petit bulldozer dirait sa mère.

Mais ça vient de tomber aujourd'hui, Dimanche.

« G fé 1 éreur. Jve quon récé, tt les 2. Ct bi1 en fèt. Done-moi 1 otre chance. Jtm. »

Par portable, encore.

Pas de nouvelles depuis une semaine, et là un texto expéditif, en phonétique, presque indéchiffrable.

Pas d'excuses, pas de s'il te plait.

Juste un « Jtm. »

Mais c'est facile par portable, d'écrire jtm.

Et de toute façon, pour Duo, c'est déjà du passé.

Eloi, il est bien gentil, mais là il réapparait alors que Duo l'a presque oublié. Enfin, c'est plutôt son numéro qui réapparait.

Duo décide ne pas gâcher un SMS, même en phonétique, même expéditif comme le sien, et ne répond tout simplement pas.

On ne le prend pas pour un con sans en subir les conséquences.

Fallait réfléchir, Eloi, mon grand.

Pour la peine, Duo décide de faire un tour à la Pépinière. Pour profiter des pelouses.

Pour obliger les employés municipaux à le virer.

Un quart d'heure de bus, vingt minutes de tram, et à lui l'herbe bien taillée et toute douce. Exactement au même endroit que mercredi.

Les emmerdeurs municipaux sont déjà passés il y a peu de temps : les pelouses sont désertes. A lui la conquête de l'herbe !

Il savoure de se savoir en illégalité. Hé hé hé.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, il y a des chieurs… Pardon, des gars qui vont virer…

-Je sais, c'est volontaire. »

Il ne laissera pas une femme qui a du se faire virer juste avant lui gâcher son plaisir.

Qui ne tarde pas.

« Monsieur, les pelouses sont interdites. »

Duo ouvre les yeux. Il remarque avec un certain plaisir qu'il a convaincu une vingtaine de personnes de suivre son exemple à enfreindre les règles. Effet mouton, à défaut de papillon.

Personnes qui ont l'air de lui en vouloir vu qu'elles se font bouger aussi, à croire que c'est lui qui leur a dit qu'ils pouvaient s'installer ici. Il a juste incité. Nuance.

« Monsieur, je vous parle. Vous devez partir. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller…

-Oui, à côté de la Roseraie, je sais. »

Il ne se lève pas pour autant.

Quel plaisir de voir quelqu'un essayer de le faire bouger. Après tout, il a payé 1€60 de transport en commun juste pour ça, alors...

« Mon collègue viens de vous dire quelque chose, je crois. »

Œil-de-glace à la rescousse… Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient sans lui ?

« Tiens, vous bossez le Dimanche en plus du mercredi après-midi ? Ils vous ont pas gâter, mon pauvre. Mais oui, je sais qu'on vient de me parler, tout comme je suis au courant que j'ai rien à faire ici et que seules les trente mètres carrés autours de la roseraie ont le droit d'apercevoir les popotins des promeneurs… »

Œil-de-glace hausse un sourcil.

D'habitude, les gens ne sont pas au courant, ou au moins font semblant de ne pas l'être.

D'habitude, les personnes qui ne l'ont jamais vu ont peur de lui et s'esquivent sans trop se faire remarquer.

Mais lui semble être déjà venu plusieurs fois. Et d'ailleurs, Œil-de-glace à l'air de reconnaître le jeune homme qu'il veut dégager.

« Vous devez donc également être au courant de l'amende de 45€.

-Oui. D'ailleurs, je me demandais, c'est un abonnement pour combien de temps ?

-Pardon ? »

Œil-de-glace commence à penser qu'il a affaire à un homme stupide. Duo le voit dans ses yeux.

Mais Duo s'est préparé à la confrontation et connait son texte. Du moins les grandes lignes : Œil-de-glace n'ayant pas répété avec lui, il fait parfois une entorse et force Duo à l'improvisation.

Heureusement, Duo n'est pas rancunier et l'en excuse.

« Les 45€, une fois qu'on les a payés, on peut rester assis combien de temps ? Ou alors c'est au nombre de fois qu'on se pose ? Vous donner une carte qui dit qu'on a bien payé, et ils tamponnent quand on la montre et il faut changer toutes les quinze ou vingt fois qu'on vient ? »

Œil-de-glace bat des records en matière de levage de sourcil : le droit à presque disparut dans les mèches rebelles de son nid de corbeau.

Et Duo voit dans ses yeux qu'il commence à reconnaître la tête (ou la natte ?) du con qui l'a déjà emmerdé mercredi après-midi.

Il était avec un blond au moment là. Mais il n'a pas envie de rentrer dans son jeu, de lui faire plaisir.

Il ouvre donc son carnet de procès verbaux, ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs pour la première fois.

« Votre nom ?

-Quoi ? Mais attendez, je me renseigne, et vous tout de suite vous prenez ça pour une agression !

-Moi aussi je me renseigne. Et je prends ça pour du foutage de gueule, et je sais que c'en est. Votre nom, maintenant. Et votre adresse, aussi. »

Il y a du monde qui s'attroupe. C'est toujours amusant de voir les autres se faire taper sur les doigts, même si dans le fond on les approuve.

Et Duo a beau aimer se sentir dans l'illégalité, il n'a ni envie d'avoir de problèmes, ni envie d'être le centre de l'attention.

« Duo Maxwell. 22 rue de Nancy, Neuves-Maisons. »

A peine un marmonnement. Qui provoque un froncement de sourcil.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? Si vous voulez vous inventer un nom, choisissez au moins quelque chose de crédible. Que ce soit Duo ou Maxwell, ça se sent à plein nez que c'est n'imp'.

-Vous voulez ma carte d'identité ? Voilà. Ici Duo Maxwell, là mon empreinte, y'a même ma date de naissance et une photo d'identité. Et je me suis pas amusé à faire une fausse carte d'identité dans l'optique de la montrer au couillon de la Pépinière qui me foutrait un PV pour motif « s'est assis dans l'herbe ». »

Il voit des gens acquiescer dans la foule. Il y a de bonnes âmes qui se rallient à sa cause, ça fait plaisir.

Œil-de-glace se sent obligé de regarder la carte. Mince sourire ironique.

« Mes employeurs m'ont peut-être pas gâté avec mes horaires, mais vous, vos parents ont clairement pas pensé à votre avenir… »

Œil-de-glace rempli gentiment le feuillet du PV, le donne à Duo, en gardant pour lui son jumeau rempli par l'intermédiaire du papier carbone.

« Vous avez quinze jours pour payer. 45€. Et ce n'est pas un abonnement. Par contre c'est renouvelable, à savoir qu'à chaque fois que vous serez de nouveau assis sur ces pelouses et que c'est moi qui vous déloge, vous aurez de nouveaux exemplaires. Si vous voulez, c'est comme si vous veniez de commencer une collection, parce que je vous sens comme quelqu'un qui va revenir souvent juste pour le plaisir de faire chier le monde.

-_Vous_ faîtes chier le monde. Moi, c'est juste vous que je veux faire chier. »

Duo finit par se lever et attrape le PV, avant de partir et d'errer dans les ruelles de la vieille ville.

« Enfoiré de mes deux… Comme si j'avais besoin de donner 45€ de plus à l'Etat. »

Il manquerait pas grand-chose pour l'énerver définitivement. Il en a ras le bol, une goutte, et le gâteau à la cerise déborde.

Vibration de portable.

« Ta lu le SMS ke je T envoyé ? Ten di koi ? »

_La goutte d'eau._

Il a besoin de se passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un, et quelqu'un vient gentiment chercher les coups. Gentil petit Eloi.

« T'as pas choisi le bon jour vieux. J'étais déjà pas tellement disposé à ce qu'on se revoit ce matin, et là j'ai passé une mauvaise journée. Essaie une autre fois. »

Il prend Duo pour un con, Duo en fera autant.

Il va le laisser espérer, un petit peu, comme ça. Pour le plaisir.

Au moins, ça ne lui coutera pas 45€.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre longtemps.

« G ptèt' doné l1précion ke jte dmandé ton avis, mé en fét jte lèce pas le choi. T a moi, c tt. »

Ne pas éclater… de rire. Et pourtant, il est encore plus énervé.

Il va rentrer, faire de la guitare. Se calmer.

-

-

Lundi soir. Un chèque de 45€.

Commissariat de police.

« Bonjour, je viens parce que je dois de l'argent à l'état. »

La secrétaire, Dorothy, d'après le badge, lève les yeux dans la broussaille qui lui tient lieu de sourcils et regarde le visiteur.

« Vous pourriez être plus précis ?

-J'ai pris une amende et je viens la régler. Cherchez au nom de Maxwell, 45€ pour s'être assis dans l'herbe à la Pépinière. Vous devriez avoir ça écrit au carbone sur un PV.

-… Désolée, je n'ai rien à ce nom. Vous êtes sûr ?

-Non non, je fais partie de ces types qui s'éclatent à vouloir donner 45€ par charité à l'Etat. C'était Dimanche. J'ai un chèque sans ordre dans les mains avec écrit 45€ dessus, et j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à me forcer à venir ici. Donc si vous pouviez trouver avant que je change d'avis et que ça me revienne encore plus cher dans 10 jours, ça serait aussi bien.

-Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais je n'ai absolument rien à ce nom. Vous n'avez pas votre PV avec vous ? »

Genre il l'a gardé pour l'encadrer alors que son jumeau se trouve normalement ici.

Duo doit faire une drôle de tête parce qu'elle reprend :

« Ecoutez, je ne peux pas prendre votre chèque. Vous pouvez le garder. Je vous conseille de le déchirer, on ne sait jamais que vous le perdiez… 45€, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ce serait dommage qu'une personne mal intentionnée vous les vole… »

Elle le prend ouvertement pour un con. Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas laisser un chèque avec une somme et pas d'ordre. Surtout lui qui perd tout.

Pourtant, il se dit qu'il a pas mal de chance, et sort assez content de lui, même s'il n'y est pour rien.

Dorothy, elle, soupire, et dit à sa collègue, Sally :

« Pfou… Encore un taré qui s'invente une amende… C'est le troisième depuis ce matin… Enfin, lui, il avait pourtant l'air lucide… Pas comme l'autre qui était convaincu d'avoir tué une gamine dont on a trouvé l'assassin depuis plus de trois ans…

-Oh, tu sais, si ça leur fait plaisir de se sentir coupable… »

-

-

Mercredi après-midi. Beau temps.

« Tiens, Monsieur… Maxwell, c'est ça ? J'étais sûr de vous revoir.

-Il fallait bien que je vous donne les quarante-cinq euros. J'ai beau aimer faire chier le monde, je reste un honnête citoyen qui paye ses impôts et respecte ses devoirs.

-En restant assis dans l'herbe exactement au même endroit où vous vous êtes fait amandé il y a pas trois jours ? »

Sourire de Duo.

« C'était le meilleur moyen de vous trouver, non ? Je sais que vous bossez le mercredi après-midi, et que vous êtes en quête de pauvres âmes innocentes en dehors du fait qu'elles veulent profiter assises dans l'herbe du Soleil. Tenez, quarante-cinq euros. »

Œil-de-glace regarde les billets, puis le visage souriant de Duo.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi. Une amende se paie au commissariat.

-Oh, j'y suis allé. Mais ils ont _égaré _le PV. »

Sourire ironique en dessous du nid à corbeau.

« J'aurais bien aimé voir votre tête au moment où on vous a dit que vous faisiez erreur.

-La secrétaire m'a ouvertement pris pour un con et semblait convaincue que je faisais partie de ceux qui se voient coupables dans tout crime et viennent se dénoncer alors que ce n'est pas eux. Il parait qu'à chaque meurtre annoncé par les journaux il y a au moins deux ou trois personnes qui sont convaincues qu'elles sont les responsables alors qu'elles n'ont jamais vu ni la victime, ni le véritable assassin. Et plus le crime est grave, violent et gore, plus y'a de gens qui se dénoncent eux-mêmes.

-Je pense que j'aurais vraiment aimé être là pour voir ça… Une autre fois, peut-être. Vous devez savoir qu'on n'a pas le droit de marcher sur pelouses, par contre. C'est passible de 45€ d'amende, donc si vous vouliez bien vous lever et partir…

-Quoi ? Je pensais qu'au moins vous me laisseriez en profiter maintenant !

-Faut pas rêver… Je dépose pas mes amandes au commissariat, mais je suis quand même payé pour virer les pauvres âmes innocentes.

-Si vous ne mettez pas d'amandes, je ne vois pas comment vous pensez être crédible. Encore pire que Duo Maxwell comme faux nom.

-Il n'est pas exclu que je vous offre un traitement de faveur, Monsieur Maxwell, et que les PV finisse effectivement dans les bureaux de police.

-Ce serait méchant. Excusez-moi, je vibre… »

Un portable sorti, le bouton « décrocher » enclenché.

« Ouais ?

-Duo, c'est moi.

-Ah.

-Tu… Tu vas bien ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

Même pas une question.

-Allez, Babe, tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour ce que je t'ai dit !

-Pour le ''j'avais deux relations en même temps et c'est l'autre que j'ai choisi'' ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais avaler ça comme ça ?

-Oh, c'était juste pour que l'image de moi que t'ai soit celle d'un enfoiré pour que ça te fasse pas trop de mal…

-Et ben c'est l'image d'une trainée que j'ai gardé. Et manque de pot, ça a bien marché, puisque je l'ai encore.

-Allez, laisse tomber, c'était juste pour l'image, je te dis !

-Et le ''J'ai peut-être donné l'impression que je te demandais ton avis, mais en fait je te laisse pas le choix'' c'était pour l'image aussi ?

-…

-Laisse tomber, va. Passe à autre chose. Moi ça fait depuis Dimanche dernier que je l'ai fait. Et pourtant c'est toi qui m'a lâché.

-Nan, Babe, je veux pas que ça finisse comme ça !

-Dommage, c'est déjà fini depuis une semaine et demie. Je t'avais oublié, t'as essayé de revenir, et je t'ai déjà de nouveau oublié. Maintenant, c'est à toi.

-Nan, dis pas ça. Je t'aime.

-Moi pas. Plus. »

Un portable raccroché.

Les yeux bleu-violet croisent les yeux bleu-glace.

« Ah, vous êtes encore là, vous. J'imagine que vous avez entendu…

-Euh… Oui. Un chagrin d'amour ?

-Mon ex qui me prend pour un con et essaie de revenir me voir après. Mais moi ça va.

-Elle essaie de revenir ? C'est une désespérée, votre ex ?

-Un. Et il avait pas l'air si désespéré que ça quand il m'a largué, vu que depuis le début il se tapait quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, on fait tous des conneries…

-La connerie c'est d'être sorti avec ?

-La connerie, c'est d'y penser et d'en parler avec un mec qui veut me virer de mon carré d'herbe.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, merci de me le rappeler. Dégagez.

-Quel tact. Quelle douceur. Vous pourriez être plus poli avec les gens que vous ne connaissez pas.

-Avec vous, la politesse ne fonctionne pas. Je vais me comporter en prof et vous virer sans vous considéré comme un adulte. J'y foutrai le pied au cul s'il faut. Et je suis sérieux. »

Duo pose les yeux sur les bras relativement musclés, et songe qu'un coup de pied venant de jambe proportionnellement aussi musclée ne doit pas être très agréable.

Et puis si Œil-de-glace juge les profs comme des chieurs qui ne considèrent pas leurs élèves comme des adultes, ou au moins des personnes un peu responsable, c'est qu'il est d'accord avec lui. Donc rien que pour ça, il va l'écouter. Un petit peu.

-Okay okay, je pars. De toute façon je dois potasser, alors autant que je parte maintenant. »

-

-

« Blondi ! Ca va bien ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? J'étais sûr que tu me contacterais jamais même si je t'ai donné mon numéro !

-T'as raison. Comme quoi même les meilleurs se trompent…

-Roh, dis pas ça, tu vas me faire rougir !

-Eumh… Je pensais à moi en parlant des meilleurs… Tu comprends, je me suis trompé de me numéro… Je voulais appeler Trowa.

-…

-Mais non Stupidus, je rigole !

-… Même pas drôle comme blague. Bon, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-T'es si pressé que ça ?

-J'ai juste mon ex qui m'appelle toutes les heures et c'est bientôt son heure. Donc je dois me préparer psychologiquement à jeter le mec qui m'a jeté il y a deux semaines en me prenant pour un con.

-Je voulais juste te proposer un café à la place Stan' avec mon Chaton dans une heure.

-Je sais pas s'ils acceptent les animaux dans les bars.

-T'as raison, ta présence posera peut-être problème…

-… T'es bien caustique aujourd'hui.

-Et toi tu l'es absolument pas, tout comme tu ne réagis pas autant au quart de tour qu'il y a une semaine.

-Je suis fatigué. Et je me demande pourquoi tu veux emmener ton chat à la place Stanislas. Sauf s'il veut faire le tour des plus belles places d'Europe. C'est peut-être un touriste, ton chat, qui sait ? Il a les yeux bridés, des grandes dents et un appareil numérique autour du cou ?

-Au moins, tu pars toujours autant dans tes délires. Je te parlais de Trowa, ducon.

-Trowa le fauve ? _Ton_ Chaton ? En bref je vais tenir la chandelle et jouer du violon pendant que vous vous regarderez pupilles verticales dans les yeux ? Non merci mon ami, très peu pour moi.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui. En plus, le violon, c'est pas mon truc. Je suis plus guitare. Je pense que je vais plutôt squatter les pelouses de la Pépinière. Ca vous dit pas ça ? Au moins pendant que vous vous ferez virer en amoureux, je ferai un peu chier Œil-de-glace et je serai pas tout seul à me sentir seul.

-Nan nan, c'est bon, merci. Parait qu'un gars s'est pris une amende l'autre jour, j'ai pas envie que ça m'arrive.

-Libre à toi mon ami.

-Pourquoi tu te marres ?

-Parce que je connais le gars qui s'est pris l'amende. Il était vert.

-J'imagine… Bon, t'es sûr que tu veux pas venir avec nous ?

-Nan, merci. Je passerai peut-être mais je resterai pas.

-Ok. A toute à l'heure peut-être.

-A toute à l'heure peut-être à toi aussi. Caresse bien ton Chaton dans le sens du poil et le dérange pas quand il fait sa toilette, il parait qu'ils aiment pas. En même tant, j'aurais du mal à avoir envie de caresser mon copain si je le voyais en train de se lécher la patte ou entre les pattes… Bref. »

-

-

« Monsieur Maxwell. Tiens, vous vous levez sans que je vous demande rien ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-J'ai décidé que puisque vous me harcelez…

-Je fais mon boulot.

-…puisque vous me harcelez, je vais faire pareil. D'ailleurs, je vous ferai remarquer que vous aussi vous marchez sur l'herbe pour nous emmerder, alias nous dire de bouger.

-Je fais mon boulot.

-Ben c'est méchant.

-Je suis payé entre autre pour virer les gens de l'herbe, je le fais. Et je n'ai pas à me justifier.

-Ne vous énervez pas, je vous fais juste remarquer, c'est tout.

-Vous me soûlez.

-Ca me fait sincèrement plaisir. »

Duo revient pourtant docilement sur le chemin. Tout comme Œil-de-glace, qui s'éloigne.

Lance un regard intrigué derrière lui.

Lance tout court :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

-Je vous suis.

-Pardon ?

-Je vous suis.

-Si vous avez que ça à faire de votre après-midi… »

De nouvelles pelouses, de nouveaux squatteurs à virer.

Duo siffle d'un air absent à la suite d'un Œil-de-glace qui s'abat toujours plus terrifiant sur les malheureux promeneurs mal-informés, désinformés, ou qui ont ignoré l'information.

Et Duo siffle toujours d'un air absent, un air qu'il a composé à la guitare quelques semaines plus tôt.

Duo se régale de sentir la démarche plus raide du tortionnaire de promeneurs au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Le pas plus rapide, saccadé…

Œil-de-glace perd son calme.

Plaisir quand il grince des dents.

Extase presque quand il grogne à moitié.

Apothéose quand il explose :

« Vous avez pas bientôt finit de me suivre ?

-Non. Que vous voyiez ce que ça fait d'avoir toujours quelqu'un sur le dos. C'est pénible, hein ?

-Lâchez-moi, okay ? Je fais mon boulot.

-Vous dîtes ça tout le temps. Moi je pense que ça vous fait plaisir de faire chier les gens tranquilles qui sont en congé alors que vous vous bossez.

-Honnêtement, vous êtes resté un adolescent dans votre tête, Duo. _Vous_ ne voyez pas pourquoi vous bosseriez pendant que les autres sont en congé. _Vous_ vous faîtes un plaisir de faire chier les gens qui vous dérangent. Moi, personne ne me dérange, ici. Vous pensez que c'est un plaisir pour moi de me faire regarder de travers même par ceux que je n'ai pas eu à bouger juste parce que je porte un uniforme ? Vous pensez vraiment que me taper comme collègue des gars trente ans plus âgés que moi me fait plaisir et qu'en plus toutes les rencontres de mon âge que j'ai sur le terrain ne puissent pas m'encadrer parce qu'ils n'ont rien à répondre à la loi que je dois faire respecter ?

-… »

Un petit silence troublé par des cris de jeunes de six ans qui courent autour d'eux. Œil-de-glace respire fort, les sourcils froncés. Il est énervé.

Et il vient de l'appeler Duo.

« Maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir reprendre mon travail sans vous avoir dans les pattes en permanence. »

Œil-de-glace semble s'être calmé. Il a juste l'air très las.

-

-

« Hey, Duo ! Tu t'es fait virer des pelouses ?

-Salut Blondi. Salut le Fauve.

-Oula… T'as l'air démoralisé.

-Il parait que je suis resté adolescent dans ma tête. C'est Œil-de-glace qui l'a dit.

-Œil-de-glace ?

-Cherche pas Bébé, c'est comme ça qu'il appelle le gars qui le vire à chaque fois. Et pourquoi il t'a dit ça ?

-Parce que je lui ai dit que j'étais sûr qu'il était frustré et qu'il en voulait aux promeneurs qui sont en congé quand lui il bosse.

-…

-Pourquoi Œil-de-glace ?

-Tu penses comme lui ?

-… Ma façon de voir ce qu'il fait est plutôt qu'il s'agit de son boulot.

-Wow ! Pourquoi Œil-de-glace ?

- Ben c'est ce qu'il dit… Mais moi si j'étais à sa place je serais vert de voir tout le monde en train de profiter du Soleil alors que moi je suis coincé dans mon uniforme bleu tout chaud.

-… Et ce n'est en effet pas un raisonnement très adulte…

-… T'es méchant.

-Tout comme cette remarque ne l'est pas.

-Méchante ?

-Adulte.

-Pourquoi Œil-de-glace ?

-Je veux bien ne pas être très mature. J'en suis conscient et je l'accepte. Mais quand même, adolescent dans ma tête… Il aurait dit gamin, j'aurais su que c'était exagéré…

-Pourquoi Œil-de-glace ?

-Parce que quand tu croises son regard en te sachant en faute tu as l'impression qu'un hiver sibérien c'est abattu sur toi…

-…mais là, adolescent, je sais pas s'il le pense vraiment…

-Et qu'il a décidé de lui faire payer ce pour quoi il est payé en le faisant chier…

-Et moi, j'ai beau être conscient que je suis immature pour mon âge, je me pose quand même des questions !

-Et je crois qu'il vient de se faire envoyer chier méchamment et qu'il a pas osé insister…

-Parce que immature, je veux bien, mais adolescent, ça me ramène quand même sept ans en arrière !

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi il est intéressé par un type qui lui fout la frousse dès qu'il le regarde en face ? »

Un silence lourd s'installe. Un mélange d'incompréhension et d'incrédulité d'un côté, de l'autre illumination et prise de conscience de quelque chose qu'il avait soupçonné sans vraiment y prêter attention.

« …

-…

-… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-… Je suis pas intéressé par lui !

-…

-Vous croyez vraiment que je m'intéresse à un con comme ça ?

Compte sur les doigts :

-Tu parles de lui assez souvent, d'après Quatre…

-Mais, c'est pas vrai ! 'Fin pas tant que ça…

-Tu es démoralisé par un jugement négatif qu'il porte sur toi…

-C'est juste que je me demande si je suis vraiment tellement immature que ça !

-Tu le suis et veux le faire chier alors que les autres qui ont tentés de te virer ne pâtissent pas…

-Ils ont la cinquantaine les autres ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils m'intéressent ?

-…

-… Je viens de me faire avoir comme un bleu là, c'est ça ?

-Oui, je crois que Trowa utilise aussi bien que toi la manipulation…

-Je suis pas assez mature pour manipuler volontairement les autres. Bon, j'y vais. Et sachez que je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Salut.

-A plus.

-'Lut.

-...

-Tu crois qu'il est vraiment intéressé par ce mec ?

-Oui, mais j't'avoue que je m'en fous.

-D'accord. »

-

-

« Babe...

-Y'a pas un moment où t'arrêteras de m'appeler comme ça ?

-Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? Je te veux.

-Rahhhhh...

Long soupir bleu-violet.

-Un problème ?

-Bon. Je vais essayer d'être clair : .... Si c'est pour me répéter ça, arrête de m'appeler.

-Y'a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?

-Gnié ?

-Tu t'en tapais un autre avant que je casse, et finalement t'étais bien content que je sois plus dans tes pattes...

-Attends, c'est pas à toi de faire le parano. Maintenant arrête de m'appeler.

-Ben pourquoi tu raccroches pas ?

-Parce que c'est ce que je fais depuis quatre heures et que tu me rappelles. J'en ai marre. Mon portable date de Matusalem et j'ai pas l'option « bloquer un numéro », donc je suis obligé de te le dire directement.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Je ne donne pas encore de nom à mon portable.

-J'te parle du gars qui m'a pris ma place.

- « Il » n'a pris aucune place : _tu_ as abandonné ta place.

-Donc y'a quelqu'un.

Et si Eloi le lâchait s'il lui donnait un nom ? Oh, au hasard, juste pour voir si ça marche.

Oh Duo j'te parle !

-Calme, connard.

-Je veux juste son nom. Il est pas à la fac' au moins ? »

Un nom, vite.

Rien ne vient, mais un visage surmonté d'un nid de corbeau avec des yeux bridés bleu glacés s'impose de lui-même.

Duo sourit.

« Tu le connais pas, je l'ai rencontré à la Pépinière, il y travaille.

-Comment il est, putain !

-Ca te préoccupe de savoir qui te prend ta place ? Il est canon, vieux. Plus que toi, parce que lui il est typé. Japonais. Cheveux noirs super doux, putains d'yeux bleus, des pec' à baver, des tablettes à croquer, et une douceur... ! Laisse tomber, tu fais pas le poids.

-... _Tut tut tut »_

Ca, c'est fait. Apparement, il ne va plus le faire chier.

Duo dit merci à son imagination.

Et à Nid-de-piaf, en passant.

.

* * *

.

Là, c'est bon, on peut dire qu'on est en été.

Si si, en Lorraine, c'est possible de voir le Soleil.

Bon, ça dure que deux semaines par an, alors il faut en profiter, mais toujours est-il que ces deux semaines sont le plus souvent caniculaires.

Duo vient de finir son année.

Il a plus ou moins réussit ses exams, en tout cas, il passe. C'est le principal.

Et surtout, ça veut dire qu'il est libre (!!!)

Libre de se promener dans Nancy sans penser aux cours qu'il ne révise pas.

Depuis trois mois, il n'entend plus parler d'Eloi.

Depuis trois mois, il allait tous ses mercredis après-midi et dimanches matin de beaux-temps à la Pépinière, saluait en passant Blondi et le fauve qui était souvent assis à la terrasse d'un des cafés de la place Stanislas (eux non-plus, ils foutent pas grand chose).

Depuis trois mois, il bossait ses cours sur la pelouse verte dès qu'il y avait une éclaircie.

Depuis trois mois, il se faisait déloger par Œil-de-Glace, nouvellement rebaptisé Nid-de-piaf, parce que, quand même, c'est plus sympa, et puis parce que depuis trois mois, ledit Nid-de-piaf avait de moins en moins de regards glacés envers lui.

Parce que, depuis à peu près trois mois, il ne le virait pas comme s'il était un chieur dont le but était de l'emmerder, mais plutôt comme s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous.

Oui, c'est ça. Tous les mercredis après-midi et Dimanches matin, deux amis se rencontraient. S'apprivoisaient.

Le premier attendait le deuxième dans l'herbe pendant une heure, livres et feuilles de cours sous les yeux, et le deuxième ne venait qu'au bout de cette heure alors qu'il aurait pu venir avant, non pas parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait venir avant, mais parce que s'il était venu avant, il aurait été obligé de faire bouger le premier, et il savait que ça l'aurait empêché de travailler.

Et puis il était sympa le bosseur : il se levait de lui-même avec un grand sourire dans les yeux et sur les lèvres, et ils se saluaient, l'un sous son nid de corbeau, l'autre devant la longue natte qu'il ramenait sur son épaule.

Ils parlaient ensemble, riaient ensemble.

Oh, quelques minutes à chaque fois, pas plus.

Après tout, Nid-de-piaf travaillait ici. Et ce n'eut point été de bon goût pour lui que ses employeurs le vissent avec un ami.

Ensuite, ils n'étaient même pas à proprement parler amis. Du moins, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Parfois, Nid-de-piaf appelait Duo Duo, ou Monsieur Maxwell, mais l'autre ne connaissait ni son nom, ni son prénom et par conséquent, ne l'appelait pas.

Et puis voilà : un mois et demi que le bosseur n'a pas bougé de chez lui.

Il a potassé, le pauvre travailleur de force, et du coup, ses sorties à la Pépinière sont passé de deux par semaines à néant.

Tout comme les rencontres avec son nouvel ami.

Ami qu'il n'a pu prévenir, parce qu'avant d'être son ami, il est celui qui le bougeait, et que Duo n'admettra pas qu'une amitié puisse naître entre lui et quelqu'un qui ne le laisse pas faire ce qu'il veut.

Il se parlaient un peu, c'est tout, pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

Duo n'admettra pas qu'il allait bosser à la Pépinière pour le voir, non, ça jamais. Juste pour profiter du beau temps.

Duo n'admettra pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à travailler ses cours quand il attendait Nid-de-piaf – pardon, quand il était étendu dans l'herbe en attendant rien du tout – et que pourtant il venait quand même bosser.

Duo n'admettra pas que ces quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il riait avec Nid-de-piaf lui ont manquées ces dernières semaines.

Parce qu'il s'est enfermé dans son appartement, puisqu'il est incapable de travailler correctement quand il n'est pas chez lui.

Parce qu'il vit seul dans son appartement.

Parce qu'à cause de sa rupture avec Eloi, les connaissances qu'il appréciait à la fac' ont considérablement diminué.

Parce que le Fauve et Blondi ont décidé de commencer à bosser eux aussi, chacun de leur côté.

Parce que, finalement, peut-être qu'à 23 ans, il a besoin de voir de temps en temps ses parents qui sont loin, loin, loin.

Maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin des autres pour s'imposer de travailler et se poser lui-même des limites, parfois, il commence à voir ces autres sous un autre jour – comme des humains, quoi.

-

-

Enfin, toujours est-il que maintenant, 21 juin, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

Il aurait pu avant : Ses examens sont passés depuis un mois, mais il s'est imposé de continuer à bosser tant qu'il n'aurait pas les résultats et ne serait pas sûre de ne pas devoir aller en rattrapage.

Maintenant, il l'est.

Tiens, ça fait longtemps aussi qu'il n'a pas fait de guitare.

Alors autant profiter de ce Soleil de canicule pour aller à la Pépinière, non ?

En plus, on est mercredi après-midi, alors pourquoi pas ?

Non pas que ça lui donne plus envie d'y aller, mais, voilà, il pourra toujours parler un peu avec Nid-de-piaf.

-

-

Ça fait une heure qu'assis dans l'herbe à sa place habituelle en cuisant au Soleil il attend que le regard bleu glacé et le nid de corbeau sortent des chemins pour venir vers lui.

Mais rien.

Alors il continue de laisser courir ses doigts sur les cordes.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. »

Duo lève un regard de porcelaine sur un homme en uniforme bleu tout chaud, la cinquantaine, transpirant, qui lui demande gentiment de se lever.

Ce qu'il fait, sans aucune résistance.

La guitare réintègre son étui, Duo réintègre le chemin.

Il s'assoit sur un banc, regarde les gens passer.

Il reste longtemps, écoute en boucle Prélude en do mineur d'Augustin Barrios.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aime cette musique...

Il est six heures et demi quand il se lève.

Il se sent un peu mélancolique. A cause de la musique qu'il écoute depuis trois bonnes heures, certainement.

Et puis_ il_ n'est pas venu.

Tant pis.

De toutes façons, Duo ne venait que pour faire un peu de guitare au Soleil, hein.

-

-

Dimanche matin, huit heures trente.

C'est plus tôt que quand il allait réviser, mais il part quand même tout de suite pour la Pépinière. Avec sa guitare.

En passant à la place Stanislas, il voit que Blondi et le Fauve ne sont pas là. Dommage.

Il s'installe à sa place habituelle dans l'herbe.

Il a décidé d'apprendre le prélude en do mineur, parce qu'il trouve ça... poignant.

Oui, Duo est un peu mélomane.

Il a acheté sa partition dès mercredi soir par internet, et à commencé à travailler dessus dès le lendemain (la joie de la poste qui est de plus en plus rapide...)

Du coup, comme il n'a que ça à faire de ses journées, il a joué.

Et il commence à avoir le début bien en main.

A neuf heure, il n'y a pas grand monde à la Pépinière.

A vrai dire, en dehors de lui, il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne dans les environs.

Elle ne se montre pas, mais ne se cache pas non-plus.

Et pourtant, Duo est trop absorbé par son morceau pour y faire attention.

Du coup, au bout d'une heure et demi qu'elle regarde sans bouger le guitariste s'entrainer, la personne repart. Parce qu'il commence à y avoir du monde, et parce qu'elle se doute que Duo va bientôt partir, donc lever la tête.

Duo laisse une note en suspens. Il lève en effet doucement la tête, regarde toutes celles alentour qui se détournent, parce que, quand même, ce n'est pas poli de regarder quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un est un joueur confirmé de guitare.

Ses yeux se posent à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la personne quelques minutes avant. Ils cherchent une silhouette connue, mais ne la trouvent pas.

_Il_ n'est pas venu. Encore.

-

-

Mercredi après-midi, guitare en main, traversée de la place Stanislas.

Absence remarquée de Blondi et son fauve apprivoisé. Encore.

Duo se demande si sa place d'herbe ne va pas finir par prendre la marque de ses fesses.

Il sort sa guitare.

Ca lui fait bizarre. Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi il vient jouer à la Pépinière. C'est la troisième fois, et il n'arrive pas très bien à cerner la raison pour laquelle il se tape une demie-heure de trajet dans chaque sens juste pour s'assoir à sa place.

Il a l'impression de se donner en spectacle, alors que ce n'est pas ce qu'il recherche.

Mais il est content : pour la première fois, il est fier de progresser à cette vitesse dans son morceau. D'habitude, il s'en fout un peu, temps qu'il finit par le tenir un jour.

Il est content, mais il est mélancolique.

Il a l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose.

Il joue, longtemps.

Des gens s'arrêtent quelques minutes pour l'écouter. Il ne les regarde pas.

En fait il a les yeux fermés.

Il se rend compte qu'il voudrait qu'_une personne_ en particulier l'écoute.

Il n'a pas envie de se rendre à l'évidence.

Surtout qu'il ne sait rien d'_elle_. Qu'il ne connait même pas son nom.

Qu'_elle_ ne vient plus.

Ou plutôt qu'il ne sait pas qu'_elle_ vient.

Qu'_elle_ le regarde de loin, adossé à un arbre.

Qu'_elle_ voudrait fermer les yeux pour l'écouter, mais si _elle_ ne le surveille pas, _elle_ risque de se faire voir.

Et _elle_ n'a pas envie : _elle_ l'a attendu un mois et demi, _elle_ le fera attendre aussi.

Que c'est puéril.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, il est interdit de marcher sur les pelouses. »

Les spectateurs râlent. Quand même, déranger un musicien passionné par son morceaux, ça ne se fait pas. Voyons.

Duo, lui, lève doucement les yeux vers l'employé. Peut-être un peu plus jeune que le dernier, la quarantaine.

Non, ce n'est pas _elle_. Ou _lui_. Enfin, cette _personne_, quoi.

Un léger sourire triste se colle doucement sur son visage, alors que dans ses yeux, c'est une lueur terne qui exprime sa peine.

« Vous allez bien ?

-Oui... »

Le sourire passe en mode chagrin puissance soixante-dix-huit.

Tant pis. Tant pis.

Il ne peut que se dire ça.

Il part vers le tram, regard baissé.

Il _lui_ passe à côté sans même _le_ voir.

Dans ses oreilles, une suite de classiques qui sonnent comme son humeur s'enchainent.

Sabat Mater de Pergolesi, Concerto à la mémoire d'un ange d'Alban Berg, Pavane pour une infante défunte de Ravel...

Tous des musiques super gaies, quoi.

-

-

Il n'espère même plus.

C'est la quatrième semaine qu'il vient mercredis après-midi et Dimanches matin pour rien.

Ou plutôt pour quelque chose qui ne vient pas.

Et pourtant il persévère.

Finalement, il espère encore.

Un petit peu.

En passant à la place Stanislas, un appel.

« Duo ! »

Il cherche des yeux, une chevelure blonde et à côté une paire de grands yeux verts captent son regard.

Un grand sourire illumine son visage.

« Blondi ! Mon félin préféré !

-Salut vieux ! Oulà, c'est quoi cette tête ? Tu t'es fait jeté par ton employé municipal ? »

Duo lance un regard torve à Trowa.

« Comment tu fais pour deviner aussi bien ? Je suis si prévisible ? »

Un peu de bière avalée de travers et recrachée avec délicatesse se pose en douceur sur la table.

Une tête blonde reprend contenance malgré la toux et les crachotement tout aussi délicats.

« Quoi ? Tu t'es vraiment fait jeté ? »

Ou l'art de demander les choses avec tact.

« Oui. 'Fin non. Je sais pas.

-Oh, tout de suite je comprend mieux.

-Ah, toi aussi ?

-Vous foutez pas de ma gueule, c'est pas gentil.

-Non, c'est juste une manière de te demander des précisions.

-Ben, en fait j'ai pas été à la Pépinière pendant pas mal de temps parce que je bossais pour mes exams, et là ça fait un mois que j'y retourne aux horaires habituels et qu'il vient plus me virer de mon carré d'herbe.

-Oh. Quel drame.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est terriblement romantique, la manière dont tu racontes ça. »

Soupir affligé.

« Quatre, je m'en fout du romantisme.

-...

-Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Parce que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Je suis ému que tu l'ai enfin retenu.

-C'est ça fous-toi de moi.

-Oui, c'est ce que je fais. Et toi, ça fait un mois que tu viens deux fois par semaine juste pour voir ton Œil-de-Glace ?

-Œil-de... Ah, Nid-de-piaf ? Voui.

-Nid-de-piaf ? Tiens, c'est original ça.

-Je connais pas son prénom. Faut bien que je le nomme d'une manière ou d'une autre...

-Et là, tu vas encore t'assoir dans l'herbe comme une demoiselle en détresse en attendant que ton preux chevalier viennent te virer ?

-Oui. Regarde, j'ai les cheveux de princesse Réponse.

-Euh... C'est une façons de voir les choses...

-Sauf que j'en ai pas, de réponse.

-Tu as muri.

-Pardon ?

-Y'a trois mois, tu te serais vu te casser le popotin deux demies-journées par semaines pour attendre un gars dont tu n'es pas sûr de ses sentiments et qui vient pas ?

-...

-Voilà. Tu sais ce que tu veux. Tu mets ta fierté de côté, et tu fais ce que tu peux pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Et tu lui joue même la sérénade.

-Pardon ?

-C'est pas pour rien que t'emmène ta guitare, mon grand. Ton but c'est qui t'entendes, pas te passer le temps. »

Regard incrédule de Duo.

« Quoi, pourquoi tu me fais cette tête là ?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être un livre et que tu viens de résumer en trois phrases ce que je ne comprend pas depuis un mois.

-Ca, c'est romantique.

-Non ! Pour que ce soit romantique, faudrait que se soit _lui _qui me lise ! Et puis en plus il trouve que je suis un gamin. Pardon, un adolescent dans ma tête.

-J'ai deux choses à répondre à ça. Un, que tu n'es pas si gamin que ça puisque tu essayes quand même alors que tu penses savoir ce que lui pense de toi. Deux, que s'il t'en veut parce que tu as travaillé tes cours pendant un mois, c'est lui le plus gamin des deux. Trois, qu'il travaille à la Pépinière, donc qu'il y a forcément autre chose à prendre en compte, parce qu'il ne va pas ne pas aller travailler pour tes beaux yeux violets.

-T'avais dit deux choses.

-Oui, ben j'ai un argument en plus en ta faveur, alors vient pas me chier des pendules parce que j'ai dit deux au lieu de trois.

-Présent !

-Trois, pas Trowa, mon Bébé. Faut vraiment que tu dormes plus toi. En plus pioncer sur la table d'un café avec un verre de bière vide devant toi, ça me fait un peu honte, tu vois. »

Regard endormi passe à regard de fauve, un petit sourire... déplacé aux lèvres :

« C'est _toi_ qui m'empêches de dormir la nuit.

-Bon, okay les gars, moi j'y vais. J'ai un Nid-de-piaf à tenté d'amadouer à coup de guitare.

-Bonne chance. Tapes pas trop fort, tu pourrais l'abimer. »

-

-

Comme les fois précédentes, il s'assoit, sort sa guitare.

Quelques gammes pour se mettre en doigts.

Il le connait en entier maintenant, son morceau.

Il le joue comme si... comme si son avenir en dépendait.

Et qui sait, peut-être est-ce vrai.

Quand il le termine, quatre minutes et trente et une secondes plus tard, il ouvre les yeux.

Et se dit qu'il a encore joué pour rien.

Enfin, sans compter la trentaine d'habitués, comme ils s'appellent eux-mêmes, qui ont appris les horaires de ses entrainements à la guitare.

Alors il range la guitare, sous le regard déçus des habitués qui ont l'habitude de l'entendre plus longtemps, et utilise son étui comme oreiller.

Couché dans l'herbe, il écoute la variation du thème de canon en sol majeur de Pachelbel de David Lanz.

C'est la musique qui le fait le plus vibrer.

Il sent des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Mélomane.

Et triste.

_Voilà, j'ai abandonné : d'habitude je joue une heure et demie avant d'arrêter. Là au bout de vingt minutes, c'est fini._

C'est fini.

Point. Final ?

Non, point à la ligne. Ce n'est pas la fin, il a une vie encore, quand même.

Et heureusement que sa vie ne se résume pas à un gars.

Il a encore la musique.

L'infinité de la musique.

« Monsieur Maxwell, vous savez très bien que les pelouses sont interdites. »

Tais-toi.

« Monsieur Maxwell.

-Dégage. »

Duo sent le contact d'une main sur sa nuque, une main qui l'oblige à se redresser.

Il ouvre les yeux, se fait happer par un regard bleu vortex.

Plus de glace, plus de neige, plus de Sibérie : c'est l'infinité qui s'ouvre devant lui.

Il détourne le regard. La position assise fait couler les larmes de ses yeux lavande sur ses joues.

Il essuie rapidement celles qui coulent à gauche.

Il veut faire pareil à droite mais la main métis le retient par le poignet.

Duo ne veut pas qu'il croit qu'il pleure de sa faute.

C'est à cause de la musique.

Et c'est vrai.

C'est l'addition des deux qui le font pleurer.

Cette musique lui a toujours donné envie de pleurer.

Et c'est parce qu'il est triste qu'il s'est laissé aller. C'est tout.

Un écouteur est volé de son oreille.

« Moi aussi, elle me fait beaucoup d'effet cette musique. »

Le Japonais s'assoit à côté de lui, s'allonge, prend à son tour la guitare dans son étui capitonné comme oreiller.

Il ferme les yeux, l'écouteur dans l'oreille. Son visage se détend progressivement.

Assis, Duo regarde l'effet de la musique sur le métis.

Comme pour lui.

Ah, lui aussi est touché par le syndrome de la musique classique ?

C'est marrant.

Il s'étend à côté de lui. Écoute la musique avec lui.

Il voudrait lui prendre la main, mais quelque chose l'empêche.

Il y a des chose qu'il veut savoir.

Et il sent que son voisin veut lui dire quelque chose.

Alors il ferme les yeux et il attend.

« Je t'en ai voulu. »

Duo rouvre les yeux.

Appuyé sur un coude, le métis le regarde. Il y a un tout tout petit peu de rancœur au fond de son regard vortex.

« De quoi ?

-De ne plus venir. »

Le natté rit doucement en refermant les yeux et en reposant la tête contre l'étui.

« Ca te fait rire ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas. Ca me rassure, je crois.

-Toi aussi tu m'en as voulu ?

-De quoi ?

-De ne pas être venu pendant un mois.

-Non. Je me demandais si tu avais décidé de laisser les pauvres âmes innocentes enfin profiter des pelouses.

-Ah. »

Duo sent de la déception. Peut-être un peu de distance en plus entre leur deux corps.

Il sourit et ajoute :

« Je ne t'en voulais pas. Mais tu m'as manqué. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

-Et toi ?

-Parce que j'avais des examens il y a deux mois et qu'il fallait que je me mette à réviser.

-Tu révisais quand tu venais.

-J'y arrivais pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu venais ?

-... Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu pendant un mois ?

-Parce que j'ai pris mes vacances.

-Ca ne t'empêchait pas de venir.

-Et je suis venu.

-Je t'ai pas vu.

-Parce que je ne me montrais pas. Parce que je t'écoutais de loin. Tu es vraiment fort en guitare.

-Merci. Pourquoi tu ne te montrais pas ?

-Parce que je t'en voulais de ne pas être venu pendant un mois et demi. Parce que je t'en voulais de me faire penser ça. Comme un gosse qui veut tout tout de suite. Parce que je voulais te faire attendre un mois et demi avant de revenir te parler. »

Duo sourit encore. Une petite voix avec les mêmes accents qu'un certain blond lui murmurre _« Deux, que s'il t'en veut parce que tu as travaillé tes cours pendant un mois, c'est lui le plus gamin des deux. »_

Il ne répond rien, et écoute le Japonais :

« Mais pendant tout ces deux mois et demi, je suis venu tous les mercredis après-midi et dimanches matin, que ce soit pour travailler ou pas, en espérant te voir.

-Ca fait qu'un mois que je reviens tous les mercredis et dimanches.

-Je sais.

-Tu viens de me dire que tu voulais me faire attendre un mois et demi avant de venir me parler.

-Oui.

-Tu es revenu maintenant.

-... J'ai senti que si je ne venais pas te voir maintenant, tu abandonnerais. J'ai senti que c'était la fin. Comme le morceau. J'avais raison, hein ? Tu le pensais quand tu m'as dit de dégager.

-Oui. Quand tu m'as parlé tout de suite, j'ai compris que tu venais à chaque fois.

-Tu l'as toujours su.

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je jouais.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour toi. »

Ca fait bizarre de lui parler comme ça.

Comme s'ils se connaissaient par coeur.

C'est comme se dire des choses qu'ils savent tous les deux.

Et puis la conversation en elle-même a des accents bizarres.

« Si je t'avais écouté et que j'étais parti quand tu m'as dit dégage, tu m'aurais rattrapé ? »

Duo réfléchit sérieusement à la réponse.

« Tu n'es pas parti.

-Mais si je l'avais fait ?

-Je... je pense que je t'aurais rattrapé.

-Hn. »

Les doigts de son vis-à-vis cherchent les siens, dans l'herbe.

Duo retire sa main quand l'autre l'effleure.

Il lui manque quelque chose.

Et c'est un employé en bleu qui lui répond.

« Monsieur, Mad... euh pardon. Messieurs, la pelouses est inter... Heero ? Je rêve, c'est toi qui est couché dans les pelouses que tu défends si bien d'habitude ?

-Je suis en vacances, vieux. Et je devais parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Ah. Ben maintenant, marche sur le chemin s'il te plait.

-Ouais ouais. Salut Fred', bonne journée.

-Toi aussi Don Juan. »

Le Japonais se lève, suivi par Duo, et l'étui de la guitare.

« Tu t'appelles Heero ou Juan ?

-Heero Yuy. Heero pour les amis.

-Et pour les intimes ?

-A toi de me le dire. Enfin si... Si tu veux... ? »

Duo rit encore un peu.

La façon dont il lui demande ça est si... malhabile ?

Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que ça lui plait comme manière de poser cette question...

Duo se rapproche de lui. Sous ses doigts, les cheveux noirs super doux. Face à lui, les putains d'yeux bleus. Contre lui les pec' à baver, les tablettes à croquées. Sur ses reins, les mains, douces, douces, douces.

Finalement, il était pas loin de le connaître quand il l'a décrit à Eloi.

De ce temps là, c'était son prénom qui lui manquait.

Et maintenant, il va l'appeler comment ?

« 'Ro, pour commencer ?

-Et après ? »

Duo entremêle ses doigts aux siens, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il pose son visage dans son cou.

« On verra. Maintenant que je peux poser un nom sur ton visage, ça sera déjà plus facile d'y penser.

-A mon visage ? »

Doux sourire de Duo quand il repose ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero.

« A après. »

.

.

**WALA !**

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

C'est le plus long one-shot que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant...

J'ai faillit le diviser en deux chapitre, mais je me suis dit que c'était pas gentil pour vous :

Ca fait quand même presqu'un mois que j'ai rien posté ;-)

Sachez que toutes les musiques citées existent, et que mes préférées sont le Prélude en C majeur de Barrios (guitare classique), et celle de David Lanz.

**Wala wala !**

Bizoux tout le monde !!

_Naus_


End file.
